


Christmas Kisses

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes and Watson go to the Police Christmas ball. They can't kiss under the mistletoe, but they make up for it when they get home.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early Christmas present for all my friends in the Granada fandom. Thank you all for being so welcoming and lovely.

Much against his better judgement, Holmes had allowed Watson to persuade him to attend the Police Christmas ball. The room was crowded when they arrived, but Watson led them unerringly over to Lestrade. 

The inspector greeted them warmly. “I didn’t expect to see you both here,” he said. 

“Watson insisted I should make an effort this once,” Holmes replied. 

While Lestrade and Watson made small talk, Holmes let his eyes wander around the room. Most of the guests had partners with them, and a lot of them already seemed to be rather the worse for wear, despite the earliness of the hour. There were, he noted, several sprigs of mistletoes hung in various positions around the room. Several couples were taking advantage of them and he knew they would be popular as the night wore on. 

The evening dragged by slowly for Holmes. He was never fond of crowds and it only became worse as the guests became more inebriated. Watson enjoyed himself more, but in the end was glad to leave. 

When they got back to Baker Street, Watson poured them both a brandy while Holmes stoked the fire. They had their drinks standing by the mantlepiece. 

“It may interest you to know, my dear John,” Holmes said casually, “that we passed together under various sprigs of mistletoes 15 times this evening.” 

“That does interest me,” Watson replied with a smile. “What do you propose we do about it?” 

Holmes grinned. “I believe, in the spirit of Christmas, we ought to make it up.” 

He took Watson’s hand and drew his husband in for a soft kiss. “One,” he murmured. 

Another kiss. “Two.” 

Watson began to laugh. “Three.” 

They moved towards the settee. “Four.” 

Holmes started to laugh too. “Five.” 

Giggles overtook them both. “Six.” 

Watson sat on the settee, pulled Holmes onto his lap and kissed him deeply. Both were breathless when they pulled away. 

“How many is that now, my love?” Watson murmured. 

Holmes laughed. “I don’t care. Let’s go to bed.” 

Once the bedroom door was locked behind them, they came together again. Between giggles and kisses, they undressed each other then fell together onto the bed. They took their time loving each other, slowly and tenderly making love until they were blissfully sated. After cleaning, they curled up together, sharing soft kisses and caresses while they settled down. 

“How many kisses do you think we got to?” Watson asked sleepily. 

Holmes chuckled. “I have no idea. But I think the spirits will be satisfied.”


End file.
